


Dared

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with Cooper and Sam having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dared

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Dared  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Sam McCall with a mention of Maxie Jones.  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: A night with Cooper and Sam having fun.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 675 words without title and ending.

*Dared*

Sam McCall smirked as she entered the bar and took a seat next to her best friend and boyfriend, Cooper Barrett. They had known each other since they were teenagers and Sam's mother, Alexis had taken Cooper in.

Cooper had been living on the streets because his mother had abandoned him from the time he was ten until Alexis had let him live with her and Sam when he was fifteen. From the time they had met when Cooper was fifteen and Sam was sixteen, they were always together.

They protected each other from bullies; they were there for each other through rough break-ups, through fights and tears. Cooper was even there for Sam when both of her little sisters had died.

He comforted Sam as she cried and held her when she needed to scream and rage at the world about how unfair life was, that two little girls had to die because some stupid teenager was driving drunk and had run a red light.

Cooper was there for everything. Now as she ran a hand through his hair, Sam scooted closer to Cooper, lowered her voice to a sexy purr and said with a straight face, "Hey baby, wanna go to my place tonight?"

When Cooper heard that he jerked around in surprise and then laughed softly when he realized that it was Sam who had been hitting on him. Unable to stop himself, he laughed again for several moments before he was able to get himself under control.

"What was that?" He asked before he took Sam into his arms. When his girlfriend only grinned at him, he turned his attention to where Sam had been standing by the bar and then groaned when he saw Sam's friend, Maxie Jones standing there.

Cooper turned back to Sam and he repeated his question. "What was that about?" When his girlfriend started laughing, Cooper immediately began to tickle her, making Sam laugh louder and harder than she was before.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Sam gasped as she tried to stop laughing and catch her breath. When Cooper quit tickling her, Sam took a moment to calm down and then she began to explain. "Maxie dared me to come on to you. She wanted to see if you would freak out, even though I told her you wouldn't."

Cooper nodded and then he smirked once in Maxie's direction before he turned back to Sam and kissed her before anyone could say or do anything. The bar turned silent as all the other patrons took in the sight of Cooper and Sam kissing.

When the kiss ended several moments later, Sam pulled out of Cooper's arms and resumed her seat beside him. Cooper got to his feet a moment later and after telling Sam he would be back, he walked over to Maxie and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks," Cooper said and then he walked back over to Sam before Maxie could say anything. When he sat back down bedside Sam, she gave him a confused look and Cooper explained. "I know you aren't comfortable with public displays of affection, so I paid Maxie to dare you to come on to me or kiss me in public. I know how much you like it when she dares you to do something."

Sam shook her head and laughed softly. "I should be pissed at you for doing that, but I'm not because I realize now that it's not a big deal to kiss you or hold your hand in public. Besides, I like doing that now. We've only been together for a month but you're already getting me to do things I never used to do."

Cooper grinned and said, "That's true, but I only get you to do things that I know will make you happy in the long run." At his words, Sam kissed the side of his neck in agreement.

Moments later Cooper dropped some money on the bar, waved goodbye to Maxie and he and Sam left the bar to head to their new house where they were starting to put up Christmas decorations.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
